


Majim Date Night

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim prepares a cute date night for his beloved leading lady, Mayim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majim Date Night

Jim asked Mayim if he could drive her home. She didn’t have a second thought, she always felt safe and happy around him.

“Are you taking shortcuts?” She asked looking around puzzled with the unfamiliar routes he were taking — he remained unspoken. “Shouldn’t we go left there?” She followed up. “Are we going somewhere else? Where are heading to?” She asked.

“Somewhere to keep you out from all the stress.” He replied and smiled seeming so excited to bring her to his planned destination. She had an over fatigue due to her new movie’s tapings and TBBT tapings — that swallowed even her resting times —few weeks ago and it alarmed him that so he planned to arrange a little surprise for her to relieve her stress. She was surprised with his sudden plan for her.

“Don’t worry. You’re gonna love it.” He held her hand on her lap and threw an adorable smile at her.

They arrived at a pond coast. The gondolier were waiting for them with his gondola. Jim looked at her golden green eyes as it sparkled upon seeing the gondola waiting for them. He extended his arm towards her.

“Let’s go?” He took her hand and walked her to the gondola. The gondolier started rowing. “Jim, this is beautiful.” She said in amusement, she couldn’t keep her eyes from looking around. He smiled upon seeing her awed. She gasped and was dazed as she saw the floating dinner set up in the midst of the pond. Their gondola went closer and closer to the floating set up. The gondolier went down and assisted Jim and Mayim as they transfer to the pontoon. She still couldn’t keep her eyes still, she kept on looking around appreciating his unexpected surprise. He pulled out her seat and assisted her before he took his own seat at the dinner table for two.

“Wow. Jim. This is… Oh my goodness.” She couldn’t think of the perfect word to say, all she knows is that she really appreciate his effort from the bottom of her heart. “I knew you would like it.” He replied. “Yes! So much! So much. Thank you.” She replied elatedly. He availed the blue plate table service where the main course, dessert, appetizer and beverage are already served. They had red wine and water for their beverage, cream of mushroom for their appetizer, chocolate-almond brownies for their dessert and parsley pesto for their main course.

They shared some thorough conversation during their meal. He brought up his anxiety when she had an over fatigue on the set and how he wanted to take care of her. She appreciated his concern. Suddenly he looked below the table to check on her shoes — she was wearing sandals. He stood up and grabbed her hand gently. He removed his top siders and foot socks and placed them below the table. “Okay?” She giggled, she didn’t have a clue what he was up to but she followed his actions.

He pleated his pants and sat at the edge of the float dipping his feet into the water. She smiled as he saw him with her eyes filled with amusement. “Come here.” He tapped the space beside him. “Okay.” She chuckled. She placed her sandals beside his top siders and fixed her skirt before she sat beside him and dipped her legs in the water. “Woah…” She mumbled and smiled at him. She moved her feet playing with the water as they watched the surroundings.

“This is really beautiful, Jim. Thank you. Just… Thank you.” She held his hand and stroked it with her thumb. He held back her hand and smiled at her. “Anything.” He uttered.

“What made you think of this? This? What made you do this?” She asked starting up a sensible conversation. He laid a bit back and thought about it. “Well. Nothing much. I just thought it would be a nice idea to prepare a simple-”

“This is not simple!” She cuts him and chuckled.

“Well. Okay? Uhm. Then, cute. Cute dinner night for the best leading lady in the world.” He continued.

“Wow. Best leading lady?” She giggled. “Yeah. Why?” He replied as he watched her chuckle.

“Nothing. You’re so cliché.” She joked. “Wow. I’m cliché?” He retorted her joke and smiled at her. “Well. Yeah. But here’s the thing…” She began and looked at him.

“Even if you’re so corny and so cliché…” She touched his nose. “…you’re also the best leading man, best co-worker, best best friend, and the best guy I know.“ she continued. He loved every word she said. He couldn’t think of any comeback, he was still recovering from her words. She smiled at him as her eyes sparkled. He remained looking at her as she went back on playing with the water.

She shivered. “Ugh. It’s cold.” She giggled feeling a bit embarrassed with her shivering. He removed his jacket and put it around her. She blushed. “Thanks.” She replied but still struggled not to shiver. He found her so adorable. He grabbed her around her shoulder and pressed her against him making a body contact to keep her warm as he stroked her arm. “Sorry. Thanks.” She chuckled. “It’s fine.” He replied and kept her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder blade as they gazed on the dark blue sky.

Silence crept in, all they could hear now is the sound of the wind and their heartbeats synchronized with each other.

“Thank you, Jim.” She remained placid.

Their company has been intimate and special that they were never as comfortable with anyone than with each other.

He didn’t utter any word and replied by kissing the top of her head and pressed the side of his face towards her head bringing her closer to him even more. She closed her eyes as her head rested on his shoulder feeling the serenity of him being around her at that very moment bringing energy to her psyche.

-END-


End file.
